


Two First Times

by blue_crow



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Compare/Contrast, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_crow/pseuds/blue_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explores Stefan and Damon's first time together as humans, and their first time together as vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two First Times

The carriage house had always been their sanctuary. Damon had hid there when he'd displeased their father as a boy, waiting until he'd calmed enough to speak reasonably. Stefan hid all his old diaries underneath loose floorboards underneath the daybed. They had faith in those walls.

It was past midnight and they hadn't lit any candles, but it hardly mattered. The dark was better, kind on their changing eyes. Stefan stared out the window into the forest, trembling a little as Damon's hand traced over his shoulder, up to wipe the blood off of his lip, only to lick his finger clean.

"Stefan," he murmured, his mouth ghosting over his neck, over wounds that had closed long ago. Stefan didn't know why he hesitated from taking what he wanted, when he'd always had permission before, but this time was different… it was as if they were new, the slate was clean and nothing was the same as it had been.

_It was late afternoon and golden sunshine filtered in through the windows, indifferent to Stefan's choked sobs. He sat as always on the daybed, facing the light and the forest, though he wished it would rain so that the whole world would feel as he did. The ache of his mother's death numbed the shock of his brother's arms around his shoulders, lips over his neck._

Stefan lay back in his brother's arms, his neck bared to his mouth, before twisting around to catch him into a kiss, admitting his need. Nothing was as comfortable as his brother's embrace, tainted as it was with the rift that was now between them. For now he could pretend that they were meant to be.

_He had never known how much he needed this until his brother's lips met his, the first kiss erasing everything but the moment. Everything stopped as Damon pushed him into the sheets and ravaged his mouth, any effort to distract him from their loss. Stefan's hands acted nearly on their own, clutching Damon to him._

"Damon," he heard himself plead, permission to undress him. Damon had always been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and even now in the dark, hating him as he hated himself, he had to have him.

_Damon held Stefan's hand to his shirt, helping him to remove it button by button, leading him through the process, showing him when he wanted his hands to slip under the shirt to feel his skin, a level of control that took all of Stefan's focus to follow. His fingers trembled over his skin, and he broke the rules to kiss over his chest. Damon's head fell back on his shoulders, baring his neck, and Stefan sucked along his throat._

Stefan tried to free his hands, but Damon held onto them greedily, leading them to his belt buckle, and Stefan knew what Damon needed him to do. Any hesitation might break the illusion, remind them that they hated each other now, and he went through the motions, unbuckling and unbuttoning, sliding the cloth away from his skin, worshipping him with his fingers the way he always had and knew he always would, when led this way.

_Damon gasped as Stefan's fingers grazed over him, before Stefan pushed him onto his back, straddling him and stroking him properly, mouth down his neck to his shoulder. It surprised him how easily Damon submitted to his touch, how needy his moans were, the way that Damon hooked a leg around his waist to hold him closer._

The clouds over the moon cleared and Damon's bare skin caught the light, nearly glowing. Stefan fought his pants, too eager to have them off and Damon accessible, and as always Damon moved, allowing Stefan to strip him, to slide his hands up the undersides of his thighs to cup his ass, to hold him against himself. Damon's pleading moans always made him hard enough to need him.

_There was a bottle of oil in Damon's pocket and he produced it, and Stefan couldn't even process how Damon had premeditated this, that he'd decided to need him before he even came here. Damon showed him what to do, slicking his fingers for him and positioning them, moaning showily when Stefan found what pleased him most. He watched him with half-lidded eyes, encouraging._

Stefan pushed his thighs up, rougher than he'd been as a man, pressing his cock into him and setting a hard pace, not tender like he'd once been. He had no need to explore and savor every moment, even though things were more intense than they'd ever been, every nerve alive in a new way. Damon curled around him, a hand forcing Stefan's mouth down to his neck, and he bit at his skin, devouring him.

_Damon moaned encouragements against Stefan's neck, and Stefan thought only of pleasing him, of increasing his praise. He forgot the reason for Damon's comfort, the birdsong so ill-suited to a funeral, and lost himself in the physical pleasure of his brother's body, the hands that stroked down his back and through his hair. This utter distraction was the best gift that Damon could have given him._

Their mouths met, hungry, and Damon bit down on his lip, teeth nearly tearing through as he came, tense around Stefan, bringing him with him. He jerked back from the kiss, hardly tasting his own blood as the flesh mended. They stared at each other, sated but lustless, and Stefan shoved his brother down onto the bed to fix his clothes.

_They lay listlessly in the sunlight, Stefan's face on Damon's chest, thinking of anything but what they'd just done, and why they'd done it. Stefan watched a bird out the window. _

"I have to go."  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |  |   
|  |  |  |  |   
  


  



End file.
